herofandomcom-20200223-history
Batman (Teen Titans Go!)
Batman (Bruce Wayne) is the superhero defender of Gotham City, the leader of the Justice League, and Robin's mentor. He made his debut as a cameo in the episode "La Larva de Amor". Biography When he was just ten years old, Bruce Wayne witnessed his own parents murdered in a senseless crime after exiting a theatre late at night. In the eventuating years, Bruce trained, becoming a fearsome yet heroic vigilante known as "Batman", while also reclaiming control over his family company Wayne Enterprises as CEO. When Dick Grayson (Robin)'s parents were killed in a circus accident, Batman took the young boy under his wing and raised him as if he was his own son. Dick Grayson eventually became Robin, and he fought at Batman's side for many years, until he left to become his own hero. Shortly after, Robin moved to Jump City and became the leader of the newly-formed Teen Titans. Teen Tians Go! His first official appearance was in the episode "La Larva de Amor". He was seen fishing with James Gordon, the police commissioner of Gotham City, in a boat that has a picture of Batgirl on it (who is, coincidentally, Gordon's daughter, Barbara). He was also seen in the episode "Girl's Night Out" where the girls (Starfire, Raven and Jinx) pass by a cop car with him and Jim Gordon laughing randomly. They don't seem to care that the girls are being pursued by much of the JCPD and just continue giggling. Batman trains Robin Batman training Robin In "Thanksgiving", Robin invites Batman to spend the holiday with him and the other Titans. Before his arrival, Robin stresses over making sure everything is "perfect", in order to impress Batman. While waiting for Batman to arrive, the other Titans engage in a food fight that makes a huge mess of the living room. Right as Batman walks in, the pie Robin intended to throw at Beast Boy hits him in the face. Batman angrily glares at Robin, who runs to his room screaming. Batman and Robin Photo A photo of Batman and Robin back in the good old days. Batman's first speaking appearance is in the comic Prank'd!. Beast Boy prank calls several members of the Justice League, including Batman. When Robin hears of this, he worries that Batman will trace the call back to them, and orders an evacuation. Despite the prank call being bounced around six satellites and four continents, Batman is able to trace the call in mere seconds. Later on, Robin prank calls Batman, but bounces the signal to the invading Gordanian ship. Batman breaks into the Gordanian ship, confronts the leader, and forces the entire fleet of ships to retreat far away from the earth. n "Real Boy Adventures", Cyborg is depressed about being a full human. Robin attempts to cheer him up with a song about being a "Real Boy". In the song, Batman appears and plays a lengthy electric guitar solo for a large crowd of other manly characters from DC Comics and throughout history. Batman also makes a cameo in "A Farce". When the Brain announces that the jury has reached a verdict in the trial of the Teen Titans, Robin imagines that he successfully got the team acquitted. His visions include Batman's silhouette giving a thumbs up to congratulate Robin. Unfortunately, this does not really happen as the Titans were actually found guilty. Batman appears alongside fellow Justice League members Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter and Flash in "Two Parter" as Darkseid's prisoners trapped inside tanks. After the Teen Titans defeat Darkseid, they are unable to save the members of the Justice League from falling to the lava and dying. However, after Cyborg makes several attempts to save them by traveling back in time, he is finally able to prevent their deaths, although unable to open their tanks. The League is eventually able to escape their tanks, as hinted when Cyborg is shown as a future member of the League. Batman, like many DC superheroes and villains, makes up a huge pop culture-like influence throughout Jump City. His image often appears in various paraphernalia such as posters, movies, magazines, and even his own cereal brand. Batman's influence is most prominent in Robin's room in Titans Tower, where the majority of Robin's decorations are linked to his days as Batman's sidekick. In "The Cruel Giggling Ghoul", Batman (along with Commissioner Gordon) dressed up as the "Two-Headed Ghoul" to scare off people so that they would'nt have to wait in line for the bumper cars. Physical Appearance Batman has a muscular build with a square jaw and white eyes. Batman wears a dark gray suit with a black and yellow bat-logo printed on the chest. He also wears a dark blue cape and cowl with matching gloves, boots, and tights.He also wears black underwear on the outside. He stores his gadgets in a yellow utility belt wrapped around his waist. **In Batman's first appearance in "La Larva de Amor", Batman is bulky with a giant chin. **In "Girl's Night Out", "Books", and "Sidekick", Batman has a square jaw that does not stick out, and a rectangle-shaped, muscular body **Batman's final variation first appears in the episode "Slumber Party". However, in this episode, he is seen without his cape and utility belt, and with his sleeves rolled up. The same variation appears in the episodes "Thanksgiving" and "Real Boy Adventures", only this time with his cape, belt, and unrolled sleeves. **In the comic version, Batman's cape and cowl, are black instead of dark blue. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-11-27 at 1.48.54 PM.png|Batman and Robin hosting a party. Batman trains Robin.png|Batmans trains Robin Screen Shot 2015-11-26 at 7.07.58 PM.png Navigation Category:Batman Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Justice League Members Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Orphans Category:Wealthy Category:Businessmen Category:Genius Category:Martial Artists Category:Superheroes Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Lawful Neutral